1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle antenna.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-379997, filed Dec. 27, 2002, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A patch antenna, which includes a radiation conductor provided on an inner surface of a vehicle glass and a ground conductor which is provided on the same surface as the radiation conductor and which is formed in a substantially loop-shape surrounding the radiation conductor while having a space therebetween, is known from, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-252520.
When the above conventional patch antenna is provided on a vehicle, and more specifically, the patch antenna is disposed on a glass of the vehicle such as a front glass thereof or rear glass thereof, it is desirable that blocking of the field of view of the vehicle occupants be avoided, and that degrading of the external appearance of the vehicle be avoided.
In addition, when, for example, plural patch antennas for covering frequency bands that differ from each other are disposed on a glass of a vehicle, it is desirable that the area occupied by the patch antennas be reduced while also ensuring desired transmitting and receiving performances of the patch antennas.